Jrake and Dosh
by cleft5768
Summary: a cheap parody of drake and josh made by cleft 5768. to be edited later .and yes the principle is gay reveiw or ill sick the principle on you!or or ill dress you up as a chemistry textbook and ill make dosh go after you!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there were two guys named

Jrake and Dosh and their little sister Megan

(The reason I did not change her name is

I because simplyyyyy…………….I don't know

Why) Anyway Jrake and Dosh were at school when

Jrake called the teacher a bitc*. Obviously jrake got

A detention for a billion trillion million years. Meanwhile

Dosh was sucking a chemistry book (he loves chemistry

Too much). Jrake was in detention with a new hot

Forehn teacher. Meanwhile Dosh's chemistry book got

To soggy to suck on so he asked Mindy if he could suck

On her chemistry book, but right then there was a fire truck

With its siren on so Mindy got the wrong idea. It sounded

Like this/hey mindyyy BEEEEEP BEEEEEP can I suck on you-------

-BEEEEEEEP-----tonight….. Jrake was making out with the teacher

When the principle came in the detention room. (the principle was gay)

He said hey jrake can I get in some of that action lets get involved. Jrake

Ran out of the detention room and went to the chemistry room. There was

Dosh obviously sucking on a chemistry book. And said "dosh what the

Heck are you doing". "Just doing what I do" said dosh sucking on the

Chemistry book. Then there mom and dad walked in!!!???....

End of chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Part two ffllaasshhbbaacckk wwhhoppwwn

Sdfjasgashgavhasfgnaqefs; gashf; vladsfadf

"Then jrake and Doshes parents walked in"

Zdgjnasd; vansvlasdnvadslnvadsflvjkadba

"Hey mom hey dad" said jrake. "Hew mum

Hewy dudy" said josh with the chemistry

Book still in his mouth. "Hey tities" said

Megan "I mean Boobs" corrected Megan

Nervously. "What are you doing here so

Late guys" said walter. "I have a Billion

trillion million years of detention" said

jrake. " I nam weir benause I cnam" said

dosh still with the chemistry book in his

mouth. "dosh would you get that stupid

book out of your mouth" said mom.

Walter was picking his but and found some

Old toilet paper in there and wiped it on

Megan's forehead. Megan took it off and

Ate it "YYUUMM" said Megan happily.

"lets just all go home" said mom. "yah"

Said dad. "yah" said Megan Yah said drake

"yesrw" said josh yes still with the chemistry

Book in his mouth and with that they all left


	3. Chapter 3

So when the parker/Nichol family got back to

the house they all got out of the car and went

inside. Megan said "hey dad what was that stuff

and can I have some more of it". "sure sweetie

anything for you" so walter went into the bathroom

we heard a couple of "ahhhhs" and "uhhhhh:

and then came out with a whole plate of it.

"thank you dad ill go to my room and eat it.

Megan said exquisitely and went up to her room.

The boys and mom where in a stage where…

Let me just put it this way they felt so weird

That all of them right there could cut there

Head off with a toothbrush that is the weird

Way they felt. Mom and Walter said that they

Were grounded for the rest of their lives

Except every Saturday and Sunday. The boys

Agreed and went on with their normal lives.

Then one Thursday jrake said I was unfair to

Be treated like this and the two boys ran off

Into the wilderness. Jrake wasn't the smartest

One of the two but he had the looks and let me

Tell you in the next chapter it did not take

Smartness to survive this challenge it took

Good looks……………………………….

Naw way dawg im just kidding it took all

Guts, looks, and smartness………………

Most of all looks.


	4. Chapter 4

so, the boys were going to leave today, and they had to pack up. they just pretty much took a pair of jeans and a shirt. ( the also took a toothbrush , just in case) they went to the hotel........... forgot to mention that they stole ther mom and dads credit cards and spent it on whatever the hell they wanted. 2 reasons. 1: walter was to busy giving megan the shitty moldy toilit paer craphe was at the house half of the time feeding megan he didnt even go to work. And 2: mom was to busy bitching at walter about the shitty stuff. so jrake and dosh managed to go to the hucalamatalejo hotel. "looks fancy" said dosh, " who gives a shit" said jrake" we have mom and dads credit cards to spend all the stuff we need". "ok" said dosh "but we'll have to get a non fancy room if we want to stay a little wealthy, plus I need to pay the library fine of all of the chemistry books i stole and sucked on". "fine" said drake. but jrake stole the credit card and pushed josh. There fore ending up in the presidentual sweet. Then they went to bed that night, dosh had the place to himself because drake was getting laid in the room next to him. you could hear a faint screaming ahhhahhhahahhhahhahahhah uhhuhhuhuhhuhhuhuhhuhhuh. When jrake woke up that morning he felt good. DOsh on the other hand got laid by a soggy chewed-up chemistry book, and he wasnt too happy with the results. Then it was breakfast


	5. Chapter 5

What Do you think the people that were staying at the hotel thought when they saw two boys. 1: with lip balm all over his face and hickeys every where( jrake ). And 2: an odd looking boy with weird book text shapes all over his skin and face. So the boys just made waffles and crap. And when they told the front service desk that they were staying there for a while, and at least half of the people at the hotel there left. So when they were done they went to the library and tried to pay the fine, but gain, dosh just started licking and trying to suck all the math textbooks on the shelves, but jrake just started to pull and lull dosh out of the library before another one of those "serious issues" again. Next they just decided to go back to their house in a day or two………. It was the day that they were goanna try to move back to their house. What will happen?? How will the parents react??


	6. Chapter 6

When the boys were in the front yard they took one look at the house and climbed into their window. They went in there room and looked around. "what happened here, it looks like a horrible terrible shit pile" said jrake. "yeah, what happened" said dosh.

So they went downstairs and were in awe. Megan looked like a sumo wrestler. She was fat, ugly, and was looking like she was made out of toilet paper. Walter was finally at work, and mom was upstairs.

So the boys didn't know what at all to do. They rushed upstairs to see what happened to mom. And by the smell of it, it wasn't a good thing.


	7. Chapter 7

When jrake and dosh went in to their mom's room she looked just fine actually. There was nothing wrong with her. But she was pissed at what he boys did by running off and stealing there credit cards. "Where have you guys been?" said mom. "Getting laid by some hot Mexican chick at the hucalamatalejo" said jrake obviously not knowing exactly what he was saying. "We didn't do anything wrong" said dosh being all gay and stuff. "Dosh I don't care about this, I have to go take care of Megan. And she went downstairs. "Looks like we should go run away again" said jrake not wanting to go to see Megan again. "Let's go see what melon (Helen) and srazy cteve (crazy Steve) are up to". Said dosh wanting to steal there credit cards and go buy chemistry books to suck on. "Or we could go to the school" said jrake wanting to go to see the foreign teacher again. "Ok" said dosh. And with that they went to the school first and then movie theater next.


	8. Chapter 8

Jrake and dosh were on there way to the school when they saw a cheerleader fight at the football field. "Dude, lets go over there and see what is happening". said jrake. "No way" Said Dosh, eagerly wanting to go to the school to suck all the chemistry books. "I just want to check it out really quick" said jrake pulling into the lot of the football field. "Fine" said dosh. They got out of the car and grabbed there jackets when out of the glimpse of his eye he saw Walter and Megan going for a jog around the block for a jog. Jrake ran over to the football field. "oh ya" said jrake. "OMG!!!!!!!!" screamed josh and ran in the opposite direction. Check out the next chapter to see what dosh is o mying about.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh looked in awe as he saw on the football bleachers the chemistry team/club. If you have read the last 7 chapters you would know why he is psyched. "Oh yeah, score" said dosh as he jogged to the bleachers to go suck all the chemistry books that were there. "Hey sexy babe" said jrake "want to get it on". "Sorry" said the cheerleader "I have practice all week". "Yah" said jrake "but maybe…….." Dosh went under the bleachers and 1 by 1 a chemistry textbook was gone. "I am set for life" said dosh holding about?? 23 textbooks in his hand. Sure enough when dosh went to load up the car with chemistry books, the windows were foggy and jrake and the cheerleader were indeed getting it on. "come on jrake; get out of the car" said dosh you have got it on enough already". "see ya later" said the cheerleader, "wait you forgot your braw" shouted jrake as loud as he could and everyone could hear it. "Let's go" said dosh, "we need to go to the movie theater anyhow to see Melon". "Fine" said jrake waving behind him to brawless girl. "Wow look" said jrake; "yah I know" said dosh. Check out the next chapter to see what jrake and dosh are talking about.


End file.
